


Reflection

by grainipiot



Series: Kinktober test [2]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, idk what i'm doing but here is it, really soft praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 18:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16959528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grainipiot/pseuds/grainipiot
Summary: For Kinktober Day 4: mirror sex (very very damn late but eh better than never)





	Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> ok it's been some time since the last regular pwp i wrote, be gentle please ;_;
> 
> Thank you for reading!! <3

End of the day, time for a shower.

 

Yasuo knew his lover would join him, some things to do before that. _Soon, I hope_. So he waited patiently, while the water ran enough to up the temperature of the air.

Eventually, Yasuo started to busy himself with the soap since the latter was a bit late. It would leave him more time to enjoy the sight once Yi was here. Lonely in the shower, he hummed a cheery tune.

 

Till Yi arrived and started to strip, like in a hurry. Peeking, Yasuo didn’t miss any second of that, enraptured by this unveiling only for him. A work of art, truly. He whistled his delight, sure to catch Yi’s attention. It wasn’t something he would do in public, bring unwanted attention made the latter uncomfortable so Yasuo avoided it as possible. But once in private, there was no restriction to communicate how much he loved Yi, in every aspects. As long as they were alone.

 

As expected, Yi met his gaze and already his cheeks took a pink hue in reaction to the compliment. He stepped into the shower, trying to sound as calm as usual : « Pick your jaw off the ground. You look like an idiot. ». Yet fondness gave a softer turn to the comment.

 

« And you look handsome... » Smooth tone, the most effective one.

 

In this very case, Yi had found just one way to have him shut his mouth. He went directly to kiss Yasuo, first to prevent more embarrassing praise but also to calm a small urge. Holding a long day without much intimate contact was sometime quite exhausting. Yi was glad to feel the other man respond into the kiss, opening to a shy but determined tongue. This making out last a bit, hand roaming freely during it. Yasuo took his lover closer, till they were pressed chest to chest. _Missed that_. He would purr if he wasn’t in such tender exchange.

 

Oxygen came to an end, they parted but stayed in each other’s space. Though Yi got out of the embrace to clean himself. Quicker to say than to do, Yasuo kept his hands on him, with the pretext to help him. Yi laughed under such playful doing, when the latter stroked any part he could reach.

 

« Patience, please. » There wasn’t a lot of authority in that sentence, he knew Yasuo would keep going and anyway it was harmless. At the same time lips trailed down his neck, leaving a tingling sensation.

 

Yi made it after a few minutes, rincing himself under the shower. Once he was done he accepted Yasuo back in his arms. Rough hands travelling over damp skin, gentle touches, both indulged in this quiet moment. It took quite a turn when Yasuo pressed his body flushed to Yi’s, making his arousal known.

 

For an instant Yi paused before speaking up : « I see someone is in the right mood. »

 

As anwser, Yasuo chuckled : « For you, always. And you ? »

 

« Of course. »

 

« What would you like ? » His voice turned husky, whisper not far of Yi’s ear.

 

« I want you to take me. For the rest, it’s up to you. »

 

« Be careful with that offer. Who knows what I could do ? »

 

« As if you were able to harm me. » Thinking about that, Yi found it endearing. He was well aware that Yasuo would never dare to do such thing. He trusted him and so did Yasuo.

 

« Indeed but I can make you scream all the same ! »

 

« Is that a promise ? »

 

« Yes ! But for now, do as I ask, please. I have an idea. » Yasuo gave a last peck then guided the other man out of the shower. « No need to dry for now, we stay in the bathroom. »

 

This got Yi curious as he followed. Yasuo searched lube in the different products stored. The mere idea of trying something new made him hard, a shiver of anticipation. _This gonna be good_. He gestured to Yi to kneel then did the same.

 

« Face the mirror, please. »

 

The latter looked even less certain but did as asked. « I don’t understand where this is going. »

 

« Nothing bad. Trust me. » Yasuo came to his side as they settled down. « Now, lean against the mirror, like a wall. »

 

« If I support myself on it, I’ll leave marks. »

 

« We will clean it later. Just do it. » The whole situation made Yasuo pause, seeing his lover a bit tense, confused. « Tell me if you want to do something else. »

 

« No it’s alright. » So he complied and supported himself, arms to the mirror. At such short distance Yi couldn’t miss his own reflection, it made him lower his head to avoid it. He started to understand what the other man was planning but the concept was shameful just to imagine.

 

Relieved, Yasuo sat next to his lover and lubed his hand. Then he reached for Yi, letting his hand wander a bit just by pure desire. The latter tensed one second when Yasuo kneaded his butt and quicly forced himself to relax for what was coming. Indeed a finger nudged his hole, massaging a bit before going in without much resistance opposed. A breathy groan rewarded Yasuo, an invitation to continue so he did and reached deeper. Till he brushed Yi’s prostate. _Right here_. This time, the latter’s back arched gracefully and Yasuo couldn’t help but trace the spine with his free hand, admiring such beautiful detail. Yi was getting into it, breath coming shorter as a second finger worked him open. Head kept resolutely lowered, he moaned softly his pleasure.

 

Thrusting in and out at a good rhythm, Yasuo relished the increasingly louder reaction he could get from his lover. Just a twist of his fingers, another digit added and Yi was leaning fully against the mirror, shaken.

 

« I think you’re ready. Okay ? » He said as he took out his fingers.

 

The loss made Yi whimper lowly, enough to be heard : « Yes please. »

 

 _Lovely_.

 

So Yasuo slicked his hard on, impatience getting the better of him. « Let’s go. »

 

He chuffled closer to Yi, till he was behind him. On reflex or not, the latter spread himself even more to accomodate Yasuo. His cock brushed Yi’s ass. He was greatly tempted to tease him but that would mean refraining himself and for now, he was too turned on to let the occasion pass. Hands settling on Yi’s hips, he thrusted in. Warmth surrounding him, so welcoming, Yasuo didn’t have to go slow but he did nevertheless to enjoy the feeling.

 

« Ahhhh--- » even if he tried, Yi couldn’t stay silent. Filled as he was, the only reaction possible was a series of moans, tone growing urgent. For each pull and push, the angle made Yasuo reach his spot. Already a lot, Yi began to tremble. Yasuo felt this advanced state of want, that his lover wouldn’t be able to hold on too long.

 

So he changed their position to what he had been planning. Arms embracing Yi fully, he pulled his lover with him till they were back to chest. Yasuo on his knees, the other man was basically sitting on his lap, supported by the ronin. At first Yi panicked from the change but he gave another kind of noise when the new position had him Yasuo go deeper inside him. For now, Yi’s balance depended completely of the other man, with no possibility for support. And Yasuo didn’t seem to let go, caging his lover as he resumed thrusting.

 

With little to do except take it, Yi surrended and allowed any kind of sounds. He still had some difficulties, not having any choice for support, no grasp possible so he tried to reach for Yasuo. There was still something, the mirror. By now, there was no escape. For having let his gaze wander one second, Yi knew the sight was shameful, all open and vulnerable as he was. So he kept his eyes averted.

 

Obviously Yasuo got other plans for that. With a firm though gentle gesture, he lifted Yi’s chin so he could see.

 

« Eyes on us. On you. » His already present desperation slipped in his voice but he couldn’t care less. He wanted Yi to look up, to watch.

 

« No…. » The plea was weak, maybe not even meant. Yi still tried to turn his face but the other man prevented that.

 

« Don’t shy away. I want you to see, just the way I see you. » Words murmured so close, lovingly.

 

Yi couldn’t resist that tone. He faced the mirror, already burning of shame. It was already something to be vocal during love, with all the self-conciousness that came with it. But right now, it was something else, to witness their union. Yi saw the latter’s cock sliding in and out of him in smooth thrusts. That sight got him blushing even darker. His own cock, flushed red from the pent-up need, left a small puddle of precum on the floor. This was obscene, to see himself craving so much.

 

Then his gaze met Yasuo’s and it made him sob. The raw wanting he found there was incredible, looking at him with such passion and admiration at the same time. Yi couldn’t take it. He would shatter.

 

« Beautiful. » This word was said while Yasuo looked straight at him.

 

It brought tears to Yi’s eyes and already a few trailed down his cheeks. He made an attempt at hidding himself, a hand covering his face. But Yasuo took it slowly and guided it to his lover’s cock instead, encouraging him. More tears.

 

« I’m not lying. And I’m not doing this to hurt you. You should know how perfect you look right now, how amazing it is to call you mine. » Voice like honey, maybe too sweet but he didn’t care. « See how good you are, how deep you take me. I wish it would never end. »

 

Yasuo’s hand not busy holding him went to Yi’s chest, carressing, stroking gently. This was very minor stimulation compared to the real fucking but it did make his lover breath heavily.

 

« Splendid. Stunning. Pretty… I could go on for days. » Never the eye contact ceased, though Yi’s eyes were glistening, making it hard to focus.

 

Gingerly the latter was jerking himself off, closer to climax than he thought. Yasuo wasn’t far, feeling his lover tightening on him regurlarly. It got out of him some surprised moans. To end things properly, his hand joined Yi’s on his cock, already dripping. He pumped the latter till he came, white spilling over his hand. Yi did shout, from the strong stimulation, head thrown back in abandon. And Yasuo watched it happen, trying to keep himself from coming before Yi. He knew he wouldn’t last long after seeing Yi’s face as he experienced bliss. _Erotic and cute_.

 

The second after, he came, slamming back a few last times into Yi. His semence deep inside his lover, his body spasmed a bit in this long-waited ecstasy. Yasuo clung to Yi, ridding his climax shakily. The latter moaned softly from overstimulation and it prompted Yasuo to pull out.

Already some of his come dripped from his lover, the sight leaving him more than entranced. Though Yi moved, feeling uncomfortable after that. Instead, he kissed Yasuo, deep and slow, something meaningful. The latter returned it as quick, coaxing Yi closer into a hug.

 

After a short pause, they moved, feeling too gross and needing another shower to clean up. But the soft feeling lingered too. It filled their chest, something vibrant. Surely sleep would come easily this night.

 

Still, Yasuo whispered in their small space : « My sunshine. »

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, if any of you would like me to write one of the kinktober prompts, just tell me! I might do it
> 
> As always, here is my cave: https://aracdo.tumblr.com/  
> and my lawn: twitter @niceswordboots


End file.
